Hidden
by Arwenhater
Summary: A HP/Zelda fanfic: No one lived that was able to remember the exact story that happened on the night of Lily and James Potter's murder. Could it have gone differently?...
1. Owl Post

Chapter One Owl Post  
  
As we all know, Harry Potter is not your every day fifteen-year-old boy. He lives in his aunt and uncle's house on four Privet Drive in perfectly normal, England. And he just happened to be a fifth year wizard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, this is not the only reason he is so peculiar. On his forehead lays a thin scar, just visible behind his messy black hair, where the most feared wizard of all time, Voldemort, tried to kill him, just like he had done to his parents seconds before. The curse rebounded off of Harry, onto Voldemort, and the Dark wizard fled. This was told to Harry many years later when he first got his invitation to Hogwarts. But no one was there when it happened to tell the tale so it could have gone a little differently.  
  
Harry woke up and looked at his clock. It was 3:00 in the morning and a very strange dream had woken him. He put his head in his hands as he tried to remember every detail. He was at a fortuneteller.in a strange house.and the fortuneteller was telling him that he did not know something that he should. Harry strained his mind as he tried to recall but that was all that came. He was about to go back to sleep when Hedwig tapped on his window outside. He opened the door and stood back as Hedwig, a Hogwarts' eagle owl, and Errol (who just happened to be almost unconscious at the moment) flew in threw the window. Errol, one of Harry's best friend's owl, dropped himself and a rather small package on the bed. It just clicked into his mind that today was his fifteenth birthday. The package that was attached to Errol must be my present! Harry thought to himself. The card inside read: Hey Harry! Happy Birthday! My cousin (who I just met) came in all the way from America! She is so cool! Her name is Arielle and she taught me how to levitate without it being illegal! She gave me three tickets to go to America! My mum says that if it is okay with the muggles, you can come with me and we will be back before school starts! Can you come? Hermione already said that she can. Ask the muggles as soon as possible. Send the answer with Hedwig. Talk to you soon! Hope you like your gift! -Ron P.S. I heard there is a new class! I want to try it out because I also heard that it was a lot of fun! Harry unwrapped the small gift and found a miniature figure of Hogwarts. It included the castle, the gates, the lake, and even a miniature version of Hagrid's hut with smoke coming out of the chimney. "Wow, Ron!" Harry whispered out loud. As soon as Harry gave Errol a drink of water, he was off. Harry watched until Errol was out of sight and he turned to the other two owls that were in his room. He first opened the eagle owl's package, which included a gift and card from Hagrid and a letter from Hogwarts. Hagrid's card said: Dear Harry, Happy birthday! I can't wait to see you at school this year. I've been real busy with preparing all me lessons. I'm gonna be extra organized this year! There's a new class that cha might be interested in takin'. It is called Defense and it is taught by some new teacher named Pink or summat like that. Well, I'll talk to ya later. I hope you enjoy the present I gotcha. Hope all is well,  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry opened the package and found a magical organizer. "Okay." said Harry. He opened up the letter from Hogwarts and this said:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, We would like to remind you that the Hogwarts Express will be leaving at eleven o'clock in the morning on September the first. Due to the misfortune of the Divination teacher fake using her "inner eye", there will be a new subject and teacher at Hogwarts this upcoming year. He and the new Potions teacher will be introduced at the Start of the year Feast. A list of books that you will need is enclosed. Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry knew only too well that Professor McGonagall was not at all upset about firing his old Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney. He was also very interested in finding out more about the new subject and what would be taught in that class. He just realized that it said, "new Potions teacher which means either Snape was fired or he took over Defense Against the Dark Arts. The last letter was from Hermione; Harry's other best friend from school. He opened it up and read: Dear Harry, Hi! Happy fifteenth birthday! Did you hear about the new subject? I'm so excited! I wonder who the teacher will be. I heard the most awful news! Snape is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts! I bet he was really happy when no one applied for the job. Well, if it is cursed, then we won't have to deal with him anymore! I also heard that the new teachers are really cool. One is from a place called Hyrule, and one is from America! Speaking of America, can you go with Ron and I to visit his cousin? I already said that I can. I have to go to camp now, so I'll talk to you later. I hope you enjoy your present! Love From,  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Hagrid sent me a magical organizer for my Birthday! Isn't that weird?  
  
Hermione had sent Harry a book about Quidditch. He opened it up to see what it was like. Knowing her, Harry was sure it was a chapter book, but it actually had hundreds of moving pictures of all the famous Quidditch teams. She even made a page herself that was all about Harry and his team. Cool! Harry thought to himself. Harry decided to go to sleep so he would be able to at least walk in the morning. He quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 4:00. Since he didn't feel like getting beat up by Dudley the next day, he was planning to stay in his room and write thank you letters to everybody after quickly asking Uncle Vernon if he could go to America with his friends. 


	2. The Knight Bus

Disclaimer-As you can see, I am NO J.K. Rowling.But I do own Jennifer, so if you try to take her.you've been forewarned. Also, you should know that I am not English so when you read my American typed language, don't get offended when I say color instead of colour.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Harry woke up to a banging on his door.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Harry shouted.  
  
"You better be!" Aunt Petunia shouted back. "You have to get up and make breakfast for Dudley.  
  
Harry stood up. His head was spinning. He walked out into the hallway and down the steps to the kitchen. He routinely took out the eggs and the bacon and turned on the stove.  
  
"You better not burn those," Dudley said as he walked into the kitchen. "My mother said that that was our last dozen so make them good."  
  
"Sure, Dudley," Harry said with a grin on his face. He was so tempted just to put some magic into the eggs, a little tap and Dudley would be rolling on the floor crying, like a pig, oh wait, he always does that.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"I'm just gonna love it to see how much you enjoy your eggs this morning."  
  
"Your not allowed to do-you know-you'll get expelled," Dudley said, backing away with bulging piggy eyes."  
  
"I'm not that low."  
  
"Yes you are. Just like your parents. You little freak."  
  
Harry launched himself at Dudley. "You shut up," Harry said, strangling his cousin's throat. Harry let go of Dudley and ran upstairs. He was not going to take this anymore. He quickly packed his trunk and closed Hedwig in her cage and calmly stepped out of his room, down the hall, and through the front door...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry didn't care about anything anymore. He stepped out into the road, took out his wand, and signaled the Knight Bus. A few seconds later, he was standing in front of a large purple bus and the doors swung open. A tall girl stepped out of the bus. She had long, full, black hair and bright green eyes. She smiled brightly at Harry and said:  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus. The emergency transport for the stranded witches and wizards. My name is Jennifer and I'll be your conductor tonight. Now please step this way so I can show you to your bed and you can have a comfortable and safe trip to your final destination."  
  
The conductor, Jennifer, showed Harry into the bus. There was a different driver to the Knight Bus, as well.  
  
"Well, hello," the driver said to Harry. He was an Irish funny old man with bright red hair. "What's your name?"  
  
"Uh, Harry Potter."  
  
Jennifer looked at Harry with bulging eyes and her face went pale. "H- Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?" "Yea."  
  
"Oh," she said and she pointed to a bed for Harry.  
  
"Where are you headed, son?" the driver asked.  
  
"The Burrow."  
  
"Oh, the Weasley's! I'm there half cousin once removed on their mother's side."  
  
Harry paused. That sounded so familiar.  
  
Harry finally reached the Burrow after a long, bumpy ride.  
  
"Thank you very much," Harry said as he handed Jennifer the wizard money for his trip.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Will I see you around?"  
  
"I think so," Jennifer said with a small smile. 


End file.
